I think I love you
by Morinozukaloverr
Summary: What should have happened in Takaomi's bed. TakaomixMafuyu. LEMON!


'How the hell did I end up like this?' Mafuyu thought.

She lay in Takaomi's bed, with his arm under her head, and his other hand on her waist. 'I have to get out of this mess before he wakes up!' she thought, but when she tried to get away, it didn't work the way she thought it would. Somehow he ended up on top of her, with his head on her breast.

'Shit shit shit shit!' she tried to push him off but he was way too heavy. Mafuyu gave up. She would have to face the wrath of a demon once he would wake up. And she feared it already.

Once he started stirring, Mafuyu's whole body tensed up. She knew he was going to wake up soon. She heard him groan a little, and felt him lift his head up.

"What the hell are you doing there?" he asked her. Mafuyu thought his question couldn't be more stupid. "What do you think I'm doing? What the hell is your problem, suddenly grabbing me while you're asleep?"

"Then what the hell are you doing in my bed! If you wouldn't have gotten in my bed I wouldn't have grabbed you!" Takaomi replied. "I was… I was… I was just looking! And by the way, could you kindly remove your freaking heavy body off mine?"

Suddenly, there was an evil smile on his face, one she had never seen before. She didn't know what to make of it, but somehow this smile made her extremely nervous.

"No way, you made your way in, and now you have to face the consequences. Don't worry, I'll be kind, you just need to learn that you can't just get in a men's bed without knowing what could happen."

Mafuyu now knew what his smile meant. And she knew exactly what he meant with those words. She wasn't an idiot, though a lot thought she was. But no, she knew what sex was. And she believed Takaomi was hinting towards that direction.

Was she scared? Hell yes! Was she going to resist? Hell no! This was something every woman would dream of. Something she always dreamed of. She had known Takaomi for so long. It wasn't love at first sight. Of course not, she had first seen him after a fight. But as a little girl, she somehow saw Takaomi as her prince. Princes were supposed to be kind, and Takaomi wasn't, but he was there for her and protected her. She thought she had gotten over her childhood crush, but obviously not. When she first saw him again, and that time she didn't even know it was Takaomi, she did feel something. But when she knew it was him, her heart sped up, and her stomach made multiple turns.

And now here she lay, with Takaomi on top of her. Telling her he was going to have sex with her. The look in his eyes was full of lust. Lust for her?

He leaned down and crashed his lips of hers. They felt rough and soft at the same time, and it was hot. The kiss was full passion, and Mafuyu didn't know what to do. She may know some things, but she didn't have any experience. He continued to kiss her anyway, and after a while, Mafuyu started to kiss back. She lifted her hands to his hair, but it seemed he didn't want that. He grabbed her hands in one of his own, and pinned them above her head on the bed.

Mafuyu gasped at his actions, and using this for his advantage, Takaomi pushed his tongue in her mouth. Once again, Mafuyu didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she just mimicked his moves. Their tongues battled, and Takaomi won.

Using his other hand, he started to roam her body. He effectively held her down with one hand on hers, his legs on her legs, and his hips pushing hers down. His hand wondered over her body. His hand was on her hip, and circled up towards her breast. When he cupped her breast, her breath hitched. He massaged her breast, and Mafuyu moaned in his mouth.

Wanting to hear her moans, he started to kiss her neck. He let go of her hands, and her hands went to his hair again. This time he allowed her to do so and continued to kiss, suck and slightly bite her neck. Now both hands free, he unbuttoned her shirt, but obviously he thought he was going to slow, so he just ripped she shirt off, and discarded it to the floor. He made quick work of her skirt, which ended on the floor just like the shirt. Now she lay in just her underwear.

He placed kisses on her shoulder, and he noticed the nice blue marks forming on her neck. Mafuyu was in a daze, and pulled his head up again and crashed her lips to his, surprising Takaomi. He moved both his hands to her breasts, and massaged them. He broke the kiss and decided to tease her a little.

"Seems you want something Mafuyu. What could it possibly be?"

Mafuyu couldn't believe him. Was he really going to force her to tell him? No way…

"Taka…omi… please…" she got out with difficulty. "What please? Tell me what you want Mafuyu? I'll give you whatever you wish for."

"I want… I want…" just when she was about to say it, he pinched her nipple through her bra, and she let out a loud moan. "Sorry, I didn't catch that I think. Could you repeat it?" Takaomi grinned evilly.

"I want… you! Takaomi, please…" Mafuyu said embarrassed. "Your wish is my command." Takaomi said, and with that, he kissed her hard, and passionate. He slipped his hands to her back, and unclasped her bra. He quickly got down to her breasts, and sucked her left nipple. He massaged her other nipple.

Mafuyu felt something in her core, but didn't know what to do with it. She moaned his name again, and he kissed her lips again. He slowly moved his hands to her hips, and pulled of her last piece of clothing. Mafuyu felt exposed, and tried to hide her body, but Takaomi didn't let her.

"Don't hide Mafuyu. You're beautiful." Did Takaomi just said that? Somehow it was hard to believe, but she let him grab her hands again. He kissed her, but this time it was a soft kiss.

He released her hands, and softly massaged her breasts again. He left one hand on her breast, but his other hand went further down. When he reached her womanhood, he softly played with her soft curls. Mafuyu gasped when she felt his stroke her entrance. When he touched the little bud of nerves, she moaned his name, effectively making him harder. He slipped one finger inside her, and moved his legs and hips, so she wasn't pinned down anymore. He didn't want to feel like he was forcing her, even though she completely surrendered to him.

He moved his finger in and out, and added another finger. Mafuyu bucked her hips and moaned in his mouth. She moved her hands to touch him for the first time. His broad shoulders, his chest. She felt his muscled ripple and suddenly realized how strong he was. She felt even more excited by now.

She moved her hands on his back, and felt his pants. She decided to be bold, and slip them off. Takaomi was surprised, but helped her. When his pants were gone he made quick work of his boxers as well.

Something happened that had never happened before. Takaomi got nervous. He got on top of her again, and gave her a little kiss on her lips. He noticed how nervous Mafuyu was by now, and stroked her arm to calm her down. Once she was calmed down a little, he leaned his hips down, and pushed his hips to hers. She gasped when she felt his warm hardness on her skin.

Takaomi was surprised by the effect the touch had on his body. He kissed her again, and they were both shaking by now, anticipating what was about to happen.

"God, Mafuyu, what do you do to me?" Takaomi whispered. Mafuyu couldn't answer him, and let him kiss her again.

Takaomi spread her legs with his knee, but before entering he whispered something in Mafuyu's ear.

"It's going to hurt at first. Please bear with it. I'll wait until you're ready to move again." Mafuyu nodded, and he slowly slipped his head in, until he felt her barrier. He took a deep breath, and pushed in all the way. He felt her cringe, and held still like he promised.

Takaomi had been with a lot of woman, but this little one did something to him that no other had ever done. She made him feel complete.

It was hard to stay still, but for her, he would wait as long as she needed. He kissed her forehead, and leaned to her ear. "Mafuyu, I think I love you."

That was something she never expected to hear from him. She put her hand on both sides of his face, and pulled his head up. She softly kissed him, and told him she was ok, and he could go on.

Takaomi started slowly. He didn't want to hurt her, so he would go with this pace until she would give a sign. He got one when she started to move her hips along with his. The feeling made him gasp, and he covered her lips again.

He increased the pace, and lifted her legs, so she could wrap them around his waist. When she did, he was able to go in further. When he felt this, he lost his control.

He quickened the pace, and sucked her neck again. Mafuyu couldn't keep up with him, he was going so fast, but she loved it.

When Takaomi was close, he leaned down, and took her nipple between his lips. His other hand fondled with her other nipple. The hand that wasn't used caressed her arm, and took her hand. He laced their fingers. A perfect fit. Her small hand in his big one. It seemed like they were made to be together.

Takaomi felt her walls clenching his shaft. He leaned up to kiss her, and joined their other hands as well. Mafuyu started to shudder, and he knew she was just as close as he was.

With one hard push, they both came. Mafuyu felt like she exploded, but in a really nice way. Takaomi continued to pump, until he was completely finished. He wanted to collapse right there, but figured Mafuyu would probably die under his weight. He rolled on his side, and rolled her on top of him. Their fingers were still laced, and like this they fell asleep.

Waking up like this was something Mafuyu could get used to. She opened her eyes, and saw Takaomi's chest. She pulled her head up so she could place her chin on his chest. She looked in his beautiful dark eyes.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? You'll feel sore, but after a nice warm shower it'll be gone." Takaomi said. Mafuyu smiled. "I think this was the best I slept in my whole life. What time is it?"

Takaomi grinned before answering. "It's 11 o'clock."

"What?" Mafuyu screamed. When she tried to get up, she felt a weird pain all over her body. Takaomi laughed. "I told you you'd feel sore." Mafuyu glared at him.

"Don't worry about school. I called them and told them we're sick, and you're in my house so I can take care of you."

Mafuyu was startled, but she decided to just let it be like this. Takaomi pulled her off his chest, and placed her on the bed. "I'll go put the shower on." When he was almost at the door, Mafuyu suddenly remembered something he had said.

"Takaomi!"

He turned around and looked at her. The sight of her naked in his bed was a total turn on, but he cooled himself down. She needed to get rid of her soreness first.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you to."

Takaomi grinned. "How could you not love me? Everyone does."


End file.
